Luna Fern
'''Luna Fern '''was the District 6 female from LightStone123's 301st Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Xavier Woods. Overall she placed 5th out of 28. Luna Fern also participated in the 400th Annual Hunger Games along with Wolbert Toonico after winning the District 6 Death Duel. She was District partners with Blade Spectrus and Amore Madness who were voted in by the Capitol to compete in the games and Stario Lucaren and Kennedy Marks who were the new tributes. Overall, she placed 81st out of 92 tributes Personality Luna is hard working, determined, competitive, funny, sweet and fun she is accepting and will help a defenseless tribute if they have helped her and she always keeps her promises. But she wants to win and if that means killing allies she will do what she has to do Looks Luna has long blonde hair and green eyes. She has freckles on her cheeks. Training Score 301st Annual Hunger Games: 7 400th Annual Hunger Games: 6 Games 301st Luna manages to join a large alliance but during the bloodbath one of them gets killed and Luna manages to get her weapon of choice, an axe. On day 2 she realizes Exolian Dynamite is the weak link and drops an axe into his head from a tree when no one is looking and says it was an accident. On day 3 her 2 remaining allies start to not trust Luna and on day 4 she starts to not trust her allies either and she ditches them and runs off alone. On day 5 she thinks she kills a tribute but she does not after he falls into her trap but he had armor on. On day 6, the final, she decides to make a poison fog to kill or hurt anyone who steps into it. She tries to kill Darker Horrfi but she gets a fatal wound from him and as she is dying she encounters Bethunia Underium and Marcio Redge and she pleads for them to win and save her mother who is on death sentence. Kills Exolian Dynamite Allies Marcio Redge, Bethunia Underium, Flow'r Raspberry, Exolian Dynamite Other Killed by: Darker Horrfi District 6 Death Duel Kills Bluffy Silvestein Allies N/A 400th Luna's time in the games was short. Luna was in the bloodbath but when she tried to run away to her allies she was stopped by Thalia Combe , who tripped her up and stabbed her in the hand. Thalia then slit her throat. Kills NA Allies Amore Madness, Aisha Hakeem, Freya Prada, Ellis Blackberry & Annabelle Harret Other Killed by: Thalia Combe Aftermath Marcio Redge won and saved Luna's mother from death row and made her an avox instead in the 400th Annual Hunger Games Freya Prada was deeply angered and upset at Luna's death, since they were best friends and when she saw Luna die Freya tried to run a kill Thalia, however, Aisha Hakeem held her back and Annabelle Harret had to knock her out so she would not try to fight Thalia. Trivia *Her only kill came from betraying and killing an ally. *Luna is the highest placing District 6 female in the series Category:Females Category:District 6 Category:14 year olds Category:Axe Users Category:5th Place Category:81st Place Category:Finalist